


Rose for the King

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Graphics, Illustrations, Kissing, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Peeping, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Illustration for fanfictionjrcatherine"On Spring and the Rose".Drawn in March 2015
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Rose for the King

  
  


**Роза для Короля**  
Иллюстрация к фанфику [**jrcatherine**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=jrcatherine) [«О весне и розе» ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3373217).  
Нарисовано в марте 2015 года


End file.
